Selfish Requests
by Crazy Foxie
Summary: With Akaneia's King and Queen dead, Dolua made quick work of Akaneia's castle town Knorda and ruled it with an iron fist. One Aurelian soldier is trapped within and a targeted sniper knows a way out.


**\- Selfish Requests -**

I had never considered myself lucky. Any fortune that crossed my path surely came with something worse slinking in its shadow.

As such, it was only natural that I would somehow end up in Akaneia, only to be confined within its walls. What money should have been enough for a few days I rationed over weeks just to survive. The fervour of the marketplace died down in a single day. Instead of vendors waving clothing and food in the hopes of getting business, surly soldiers on horseback patrolled the streets in twos and threes.

I stepped to one side to let a troop of Doluan soldiers pass, subtly clinging tighter onto my travelling cloak to hide my Aurelian uniform. The invasion had been swift, barely giving the civilians a chance to flee. The pavements were still a faint shade of red from where the rain had failed to wash it away.

For the first few days, the men who protested were tortured and killed. After that, their wives and family were abused and killed. Each morning, Doluan soldiers would escort a handful of the remaining citizens to the palace to show them the battlements lined up with lifeless heads of brave soldiers and Akaneia's king and queen, forever twisted in a look of anguish. It was a nasty reminder to the people to submit to Doluan rule. It was nothing short of barbaric, yet it proved effective. No matter where one walked in the palace town of Knorda, the Doluans were always ready to execute them on the spot.

I made sure that the soldiers were out of earshot before I approached the town wall again. I had no possessions to take with me if I did find an escape route, and even if I did, any daft soldier would know what my agenda was. The only possession I would have wanted to keep was my steed. The Doluans were quick to seize my companion the moment they set their greedy eyes on her, ready to strip her of her bridle and overload her with armour and a Doluan soldier. In hindsight, it was probably a blessing in disguise as they had overlooked me altogether.

Five, six, seven.

I furrowed my eyebrows. To even consider escape, there had to be at most four guards patrolling. That opportunity had only come once, but in yet another stroke of not-luck, that was also the moment where those very guards were beating up a young boy no older than twelve. I couldn't bring myself to seize the opportunity on the back of such an act, and as each day passed, I often wondered whether I should have done.

I was certain Commander Hardin was already aware of the situation at Akaneia, however even he couldn't imagine the horrors that had come to pass.

"Please change shifts," I murmured as I gradually slowed down my footsteps. The streets were normally quiet, so each day I only had one chance if I didn't want to raise suspicion. Over time, I started to work out their shift patterns and some of their habits. One particular pair in this group was sharp like vultures in the desert, but the ones who would resume their place were hardly their calibre.

I lowered my head again as I passed the Doluan soldiers. It had been a long time since I had been so submissive. In the few months I had been under Commander Hardin's service, I had forgotten the helplessness and the struggle. I had forgotten the stench of the cellar and the sneers of my masters, waking up to bruises I didn't realise I had. The warm touch of my brother was but a distant memory.

As much as I wanted to be with Commander Hardin, a part of me thought that this was where I belonged, right at the beginning.

I looked up hastily as a sudden flash caught my attention. I looked to my left, down the small alleyway. Much like how I was dressed, the hooded man slipped a small object into his pocket. He turned on his heel, and I knew then that he hadn't got my attention only to walk off.

I didn't like the idea of following a stranger, but I kept my wits about me as I obeyed their request. An ally in this cut-off town was a good thing.

The stranger continued to walk down, not even bothering to check once if I could catch up. They had a slight limp, but it still proved to be a challenge to keep up with him. I had lost track of where in the town I was ages ago, but I kept going in the hopes that this mysterious encounter would lead to something. I couldn't run, in case the heavy footfall would alert the sentries.

"Kid, do you want to get out?"

I blinked as I rounded the corner into yet another dingy alley. "S-sorry?"

The stranger had stopped in his tracks, but every aspect of him was covered save for the bottom of his chin. "You're not from Akaneia. You want to get out, right?"

In those few words, there were a few key points that stood out to me: the accent, the way he talked so matter-of-factly. I discarded them all. "You can tell?"

"I know a native when I see one," he replied nonchalantly. "Not to mention the fact you routinely check security. You're playing smart though, picking your route seemingly randomly but creating the larger picture." He jerked his head slightly, and the corner of a shoulder guard dared to poke out from the folds of the cloak. "If you keep up what you're doing, they'll eventually catch on."

I let out a sigh, pushing my hood back now that the soldiers were out of sight. I was used to the strong wind on my face whilst on horseback and the vastness of the Aurelian prairie. The close confines of Pales were slowly making me irritable and helpless, and I found it increasingly harder to remember my home country. "Do you know of a way I can sneak out undetected?"

"I have a notion, but it remains untested. It's up to you if you want to risk it. If you get caught, you're on your own."

I couldn't see the stranger very well underneath his hood, but I could hear him sneering at me. "I can't afford to sit on my hands any longer," I said in defiance, more in an attempt to convince myself rather than him. I was frustrated of how the events had unfolded, and how it seemed that everything had been thrown at me all at once. My brother, although we weren't related by blood, knew exactly how to quell my fears and knew what to say in any situation. Sedgar took me under his protective wing when my brother left for Akaneia. Vyland often charged to my defence. And Wolf and Hardin…their extensive experience and integrity were second to none.

I was in an unknown country, and for the first time, I had no one to turn to. I needed to reunite with my comrades as soon as possible. I could only hope that I had the courage to dodge the repercussions I would otherwise face should I fail.

"Good lad," the stranger acknowledged. I thought he was going to reveal some hidden passageway there and then, but he did no such thing. He jerked a lazy hand at me. "You're Aurelian – I can tell from the uniform. If you're successful in escaping, can you deliver a message to the King?"

I instinctively looked down at myself. My own travelling mantel only covered up to my knees – did he know the uniform by trousers alone? "I can certainly try. I serve his brother, Commander Hardin."

"Is that so?" he asked, and I had the feeling it was a rhetorical one. "It may be in his interests as well then. Rumours of Akaneia's fall are already spreading across the continent, however they won't mention Princess Nyna. The Doluans are keeping her alive, at least for the moment. I believe it's for indemnity should anything backfire, but so long as the lineage of the royal family exists, there's still hope for Akaneia to recover."

I exhaled sharply. The King and Queen of Akaneia were executed swiftly, and many waited for days on end for the princess to accompany their heads on the battlements. If the enemy was keeping her alive, as this man was saying, she would surely be prisoner in her own castle. "How do you know that?" I inquired.

I really wasn't expecting an answer, but it was worth a shot regardless. "I was there. My word is the only thing I can offer." He sighed as he leaned against the wall. I noticed the slight movement under his cloak as one hand reached for his bad leg. He took in a deep breath before he continued. "Would my word be enough for Commander Hardin?"

Although I had only been with Commander Hardin for a short number of years, I had come to know that his principle was caution above all else. Even if I was absolutely sure, he would surely seek counsel from someone equally level-headed. Over time, that valuable advisor became Wolf. "I don't think I can answer that."

"I'm sorry, it was a tall request."

It was a given that I would still deliver the message, but it was down to Commander Hardin whether he took it as the truth or not. It wasn't just Commander Hardin I had to convince though: it was Wolf. The second in command was stubborn and would surely criticise me for the lack of information.

"Were you injured...when you escaped the palace?" I guessed. If the man was there when Princess Nyna was taken captive, it was enough for me to place him there.

A small smile crept on the man's face, then disappeared just as quickly. "It was necessary. I was fortunate it was only an arrow and few broken ribs upon impact. I had to escape alone, or risk getting us all killed." He laughed as he gingerly regained his balance. "If I say anything more, I fear my words will have no weight."

He turned his head ever so slightly. It was an act of caution before we continued our way, but it was also the most careless thing he'd done since our encounter. In that brief instant, I knew exactly who he was.

"You're Jeorge…aren't you?"

I remembered all the stories that my brother had said about the sniper. He had said that Jeorge Menidy could shoot a moving target with his eyes closed and, being the greatest archer on the continent, was naturally a huge asset to the Akaneian Royal Family. My brother told me of Jeorge's history as if it was his own, how he was born into nobility but sought the modest lifestyle, down to the lucky bandana that had been given to him by his late mother.

I waited patiently for Jeorge to reply. The stream of blonde hair hid the rest of his face from me.

He sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't recognise me. How did you know?"

I gave a fond smile. "My brother was a huge admirer. He joined the Akaneian army with the hopes of one day training under you."

I vaguely recalled that Jeorge was also one who abhorred being made an idol of, but he didn't touch on this point. He lowered his head respectfully. "I would have liked to have met him. Were you here for his graduation?"

"That's right." The graduation was due to take place three days after Dolua's invasion. I had arrived early to allow for any unforeseen weather conditions, but it was also that thinking that had got me into this mess. I had seen his head displayed on the battlements once in my six escorted visits to the palace, and I made sure to never look for it again. I hadn't seen him since he joined the regime, but as he dripped what little life remained onto the people below, I wished that I hadn't.

Jeorge didn't say anything, and I knew that he too was thinking of the sacrifices this once prosperous city had paid. I expected that, unlike me, he had known each one of the soldiers who had died protecting his homeland.

I wanted him to take off his hood now that his secret was out. I wanted to truly engage with the one person my brother aspired to become. As I pieced the final bits of Jeorge's story though, I knew that the risk was too much. If he was the only one to escape the castle, it also made him a prime target. He couldn't afford to get complacent.

In a way, I could fully appreciate that his situation was infinitely direr than mine. Where I was cut off from everything I had known, he had lost everything altogether. "You did what you could," I reassured him. He had escaped alone, but it was also because of that that I could deliver his message.

He started to walk away, but his pace was much slower than before. I took that as a sign that he was now comfortable for me to walk beside him. "I couldn't protect the King and Queen and I abandoned my friends. There's no greater shame in that, and I'll gladly face the punishment. If, however, those actions can bring my country back to its former glory, the price is worth it."

I walked in step with him on his left side, and it was only then I could see his eyes. They were focused straight ahead at the road, and I imagined them to be as sharp and experienced as the stories said. In a way, he was still fairly youthful, maybe somewhere in the thirties, to be dubbed as the best sniper on the continent. Although my brother had been the one who was desperate to meet him, I could fully understand why.

His loyalty to his country was commendable. His actions were questionable as a human, but they were difficult choices he had made in the interests of Akaneia. If I had faced the same situation, I doubted I could choose country over my comrades. "Rather than calling your actions shameful, I think it's quite admirable." I made sure he was looking at me before continuing. "You haven't betrayed your country, far from it. You said yourself that so long as Princess Nyna is alive, Akaneia can rise from this. You're only doing what you can to give your country the best possible chance."

Jeorge blinked slowly before cracking a tiny smile. "I'm fortunate that I ran into you. Someone like you will have no trouble seeing through my selfish request."

"If anyone's selfish between us, it's me," I interjected. I just wanted to be in Aurelis again, reunited with the open prairie and the scent of fresh grass. I hadn't even considered what would happen afterwards, or whether Dolua would set their sights on Aurelis next. Were those fields already alight with fire, fuelled by the carcasses of soldiers and innocent stallions? It had been weeks since the siege started. I had been so wrapped up in my own troubles I hadn't even considered what was going on outside.

The streets had widened slightly, and I took that as the cue to replace my hood. The sun was fast approaching the horizon, mercifully disguising the bloodstains on the stone with its own crimson glow. I needed to be outside Akaneia's walls before the curfew. Anyone out on the streets the second the guards lit the torches didn't see the sun rise again.

I sighed irritably. Jeorge must have noticed my frustration, for he picked up the pace despite aggravating his bad leg.

Once again I found myself struggling to keep up. We must have been towards the outskirts of Knorda, for the bottoms of the mountains that surrounded the town were creeping into view. Knorda only had one exit to the plains, which was essentially how Doluan could assert their authority and keep the citizens in check.

Jeorge held out an arm. "If you continue in that direction, you'll come across a small tunnel. The last I looked, the Doluans don't know it exists. It'll cut through directly to the other side. It's used a lot by the slave traders and smugglers to bypass the authorities."

"The slave trade continues?" I said in mild disbelief.

Whilst Commander Hardin had headed the campaign against the slave trade in Aurelis, it came as a shock that the underground business took place in Akaneia itself. I was all too familiar of the inferiority, never really knowing when I would next receive food or what I did wrong. The cellar where my brother and I spent the night stank of human waste and horse manure, to the point the lice taking refuge on our filthy heads was the least of our concerns. I still remembered the searing pain as the iron ate at the back of my neck, forever etching my bleak future by hacking away what little pride remained.

It was a life that I could now say was unfair and it wasn't wrong to think that.

Jeorge shrugged. "On the black market anyway. Given time, there won't be any need for them to lie low. With the entire continent in turmoil, why would anyone look twice at a petty slave trader?" He gave me a hardened look, and I was afraid that he could read my entire history from my expression alone. "What happens here is not your concern."

I wanted to protest, but I also knew that he was right. Although I desperately wanted to help those who were in the same situation that I had been in not too long ago, I couldn't do much alone. I wasn't armed and I was certainly no man of influence like Commander Hardin.

Jeorge clicked his tongue. He then proceeded to untie a cloth round his arm. "Once you get out of Knorda, there should be a few farms just before you reach Pyrathi. If you give them this, one of them should be willing to loan you a horse."

"Aren't you coming as well?" I was quick to ask.

The sniper forced the bundle of material into my unprepared hands. I had to say it was an atrocious design, checked in an abundance of black and red. "This is my country, as Aurelis is yours. I will stay with Akaneia through her darkest moments. The Capital has fallen, and every country will inevitably meet their demise before long. When the time is right, and I'm not sure from which corner of the continent it will start, there will surely be someone who would liberate this land. When that happens, I will patiently wait for them here. Only when it is Akaneia's turn can my duty be fulfilled."

I grinned. "Commander Hardin will liberate the continent. And I'll be right there with him. I'll be back for you and Akaneia, just you wait." For the first time since I was stuck in Akaneia, I felt like I could conquer anything. I wasn't afraid, simply determined to see my mission through. It was only as I was leaving the capital behind that I realised just how much its fall meant to the continent. There was still a chance for Akaneia to fight back. It was slight, but it was there nonetheless.

"Watch yourself, kid. I'll see you again someday."

I gave a strong nod before I made my exit. I was finally making progress, and before long I will be on Aurelian soil. The next time I return here, it would be to take arms alongside my comrades to usurp Doluan rule.

And Aurelis will be victorious.

* * *

 **A/N:** It was only as I was writing this that Jeorge's life must have sucked at this point. On top of the above troubles, his dad also died at some point at Menidy River. And he has to endure this for two more years, before Marth finally gets his act together.

Interestingly I managed to get a one-shot story idea whilst writing this, and literally overnight it turned into a full-blown fic. Let's keep the FE11/12 fics going and let me know if you've written anything/would like me to tackle a particular aspect.

On that note, I hope that you liked this take of pre-FE11 action and please let me know your thoughts! Criticism is always appreciated if you have the chance.


End file.
